


"I'm sorry"

by Pandora_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "what have you done", Gen, Post Battle of Hogwarts, grieving weasleys, mirrorphobe george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Rose/pseuds/Pandora_Rose
Summary: Unable to look at his own reflection because all he sees is his dead brother, George Weasley takes drastic action and dyes his Weasley-red hair.





	"I'm sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> I found an image on facebook which spurned me on to write this. I do not own any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> Written for a challenge I am participating in, prompt was: May - "I'm sorry"
> 
> Happy 20 years later HP fans!

Every day for the past month, when George first woke up he forgot all about it. He wasn’t alone in the room, all he needed to do was roll over and there he would be. Until he did roll over and the bed opposite was empty and everything washed over him again. His other half was gone, he was all alone. He sobbed into his pillow until he cried all his tears out. 

He grabbed clothes off the floor, hastily threw them on before heading down to the kitchen and grabbing some tea, trying his hardest to ignore the mirror along the wall, and the grand clock in the corner, more reminders that Fred was no longer with them. George had no idea how he was going to cope with being alone, he’d never had to do anything alone, it had always been the two of them against the world. 

  
  


Deep down in his heart, he knew that Fred wouldn’t want him moping about, he would want him smiling and laughing, but how was George supposed to do that when everything was a reminder of his lost brother — including his own reflection? How could he get up and work and live when he had a daily reminder when he was worried about being called his brothers name like he had been all too often in the past. He couldn’t even set foot in the shop or the back room and see the things Fred was working on and never got to finish — but he needed to, that was his livelihood and as much as he missed his twin he needed to keep that shop running, to keep his memory alive and to honour him. 

 

He had decided that today was the day, he’d had the idea a couple of nights ago, changing his Weasley red hair could help, he could hopefully look at himself in the mirror and see himself not his brother. Hopefully, then he can try living his new life. He knew that people were either out or still in bed, so he headed into the bathroom, he’d researched this well and went and bought some muggle hair dye, wanting to do this without magic, to see the transformation happen slowly not in the blink of an eye. He’d bleached his hair late last night, knowing that no matter what colour he chose he would need to get rid of the bright red first. Now it was time for the bright blue, he’d chosen this as it was a fun colour — or, so he thought, he hoped that it would be something that Fred would find funny and like. 

Once his hair was dyed he kept himself shut up in his room until dinner time came around. 

He headed down to the kitchen when he heard his mother’s calls, a smirk briefly flashed across his face as he wondered what they would all say. 

The closer he got to the kitchen and the rest of his family the more nervous he felt himself getting. When he finally stepped into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley took one look at him and dropped the plate she was holding. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” She screeched. 

“I- I-” George stuttered looking around at the shocked faces of all his family. “I dyed it.” 

“We can see that,” Ginny said gently. “ _ Why _ did you though?”

“Because” He walked over to the nearest chair around the table and sank into it. “I just couldn’t keep looking in the mirror.” He covered his face with his hands as he sighed. “I could only see him.” 

“Oh George,” Mrs. Weasley said coming to hug her grief-stricken son. 

“Don’t fuss, mum,” he mumbled. “I am really sorry. I just needed to do something, I couldn’t cope.” 

“Georgie, it’s fine, if it helps that’s the main thing.” 

“Thanks, Mum, I promise I wasn’t doing it to hurt any of you, I did it to stop it hurting me so much.” 


End file.
